


Straight-D Student

by Infinite_Volume



Series: That Cutie is a Predatory Futanari Girl, Too! [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ATWT - Freeform, Bulges, Classroom Sex, Cum Inflation, Distension, Futa, Futanari, Human Sex Toy, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Penis Size, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Thick Cock - Freeform, all the way through, excessive cum, female on futanari, human condom, hyper, hyper cock, hyper cum, thick, voluptuous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: As Nao sits in on a lecture, her mind wanders to what it would be like to use the student in front of her as a living onahole. Nao's fantasizing gets the better of her, and she makes a very public mess of herself and everyone around her.





	Straight-D Student

Two weeks after Nao fell sick with a nasty flu, she had finally completed her recovery. Nao was usually quite a healthy girl, but when she got ill it always hit her hard. She was well enough to return to school, much to her mother’s delight, after a few days, but Nao’s symptoms persisted for a quite a while longer. Now she could get back to focusing on her academics…

…As if!

Nao never really put much effort into school. The results she got back reflected this – her grades were poor, on the verge of average. She wasn’t particularly bright, mostly due to the fact that she always saw her future in an industry where her grades didn’t matter. When she was a lot younger, she just wanted to be an actress. You didn’t need to know how to find the circumference of a circle to read a script. Now that she was older, Nao wanted to be a  _different_  kind of actress: an AV star.

Nao idolized AV stars, particularly the rare few futanari that worked in the industry. She was always felt annoyed by their lack of representation in porn, and by the general lack of monster cocks in adult films. Who better to fill that perceived hole, as well as more tangible holes, than a futanari as freakishly endowed as her?

This is what Nao thought to herself as she sat in class, in the back seat next to the window. She was in a separate world from the rest of her classmates, fantasizing about skewering her favorite JAV idols on her amazing rod, watching them squirm,  _feeling_  them squirm.

She caught herself drooling on her desk, creating a big, wet splotch on her totally empty notebook. She could feel a pressure building in her skirt, pushing against the ultra-tight rubber of her panties. Her panties were specially ordered to be tight-fitting so that she wasn’t constantly bursting out of them. Ironic, that the intense compression meant to keep Nao contained excited her so much. She closed her eyes, focusing on the twitching of her 5-inch grower. Every time it lurched forward, toward her fat-bottomed classmates in the rows ahead, the elastic band snapped back on her sensitive glans. Their asses reaching across the boundaries of their tiny laminate seats. Her classmates were all freaks, pliable mounds of ass and hips that looked totally out of place in a high school. One of Nao’s classmates in particular, the gal who sat in front of her, drove her absolutely wild.

Mai was an absolute unit: standing feet above the rest of her class. She had just transferred in from an American school recently, though she was still a full-blooded Japanese person. There must be something in the water over in the Americas that made them into monsters like that, Nao thought. Mai was over 8 feet tall, so tall that she needed to duck down just to get through doorways. She didn’t sit on a chair in class; instead, she knelt down and balanced her ass on the balls of her feet. Even like that, Nao could hardly see the front of the class from behind her.

Mai’s ultra-sized cheeks spread like butter over the ground. Her skirt was really much more like a frilly belt than it was an actual skirt, and the tiger’s face printed on the back of her panties was stretched so far that Nao’s palm couldn’t even cover one of its eyes. Mai’s melty curves spilled out of the tight, white fabric. Her undies puffed out at the front, tucked under just the right amount of belly-flab. The plump lips of her fat pussy were moist with sweat from the rising heat in their musky classroom.

“ _Pssst…Mai,_ ” Nao whispered, hunched over her desk.

The timid giant, frightened by Nao’s voice coming out of nowhere, jumped in her seat.

“ _Eep! Nao?!_ ”

“Hey,” their teacher interjected, “Ito-san, quiet down!”

“S-sorry, Sensei…”

The class snickered at her meek reply before focusing their attention back on their teacher’s lecture.

“ _Mai…Turn around,_ ” Nao whispered again. Mai could hear her voice quivering.

“ _Nao-san, what is ih–_ ”

_SPLORCH._

When Mai turned her head to look back at Nao, the sex-crazed futanari’s meaty head pressed into her giant cheek. Nao’s dripping cock soiled Mai’s face with precum. A little bit of it made its way into Mai’s mouth; the salty taste made her salivate.

Nao had liberated her stupidly enormous tool from her restrictive panties. The faces of the girls sitting next to her were beat red, flush with blood. The lesser futanari among them gently fingered their cocks, envious of Nao’s godly proportions. She was stoking herself off from underneath the desk, laughing softly to herself as her dick drew in liters upon liters of blood. The lightheadedness brought on by her erection placed a cloud on her vision, blinding Nao to everything but the delicious pile of meat sitting at the desk in front of her. As she dug her fingers into the inch-wide veins at the base of her penis, her urethra puked up more and more pre-ejaculate onto Mai; the clear and gelatinous goo ran down the back of her sailor-shirt, sending a shiver down her cold back.

“ _Nao! W-what are you doing?! We’re in class…Not right now!_ ”

This wasn’t the first time Nao had made sexual advances of Mai, but this was the first time she’d done it so shamelessly in public. Nao had been fiending after Mai’s goliath bod for weeks, and she intended to follow through on her desires now. Sure, they were surrounded by classmates and staff, but they weren’t going to do anything. They knew better than to tell Nao that she couldn’t have whatever or whoever she wanted.

There wasn’t any point in whispering any longer. Nao stopped pretending like nobody was watching.

“Mai, you’re so big and beautiful. I…I need to have you…”

“ _E-eh..?_ ”

Nao pushed stood up out of her seat. Her school desk bounced up into the air, pushed away effortlessly by her telephone pole of a cock. The fragile piece of furniture fell a couple feet away, twisted into a pile of scrap by the impact. Nao’s erection rose to the occasion, reaching a terrible new length and girth to satisfy the elephantine beast named Mai. Her monumental, 10-foot,  dick punched a hole in the tile ceiling, and the loud crashing noise that resulted made everyone in the room tremble in fear.

“ _Huehuehuehue…Oopsie_ …”

Nao lowered her cock down on Mai’s face, pushing her towards the floor.

“ _N-Nhaow,”_ Mai pleaded, her mouth full of sausage. “ _Plhea… **GLURK!**_ ”

Nao forced a good stretch of her piston down Mai’s throat. Nao squatted down, cradling the base of her meat like a hefty boulder, and lurched it back to pointing upwards. She lifted Mai clean off her knees, suspending her upside-down, latched onto the head of her futanari fuck-stick like a leech. More of Nao’s cock burrowed its way deep into Mai’s throat as the large fertility goddess slid down towards the earth.

“ _Oooooouuughhh! It feels so gooooooood!_ ”

Nao clasped her hands behind her head and swung her hips wildly, up-and-down and side-to-side. Her glands bumped against the turns and grooves of Mai’s maze-like intestines, wrapping her gut around Nao’s dick like a traditional condom.

“ _I can feel it…I’m gonna cuuuuuum!_ ”

Nao’s eyes teared up as she doubled-down on her reckless hip-shaking. Mai’s pupils turned back into her head and snot ran freely out of her nose. Her entire body, the largest in the country, had been turned into one big self-lubricating condom for the pleasure of a single girl.

“ _Guaaaaaoooooouuhh!_ ”

**_SPPLLLOOOOOOORRRRRTCHHHH!!!_ **

Mai’s abdomen swelled up with cum: doubling the size of the bulge underneath her shirt. The shape of Nao’s head disappeared underneath Mai’s growing gut, but it wouldn’t be long before it reemerged.

With the majority of Mai’s intestinal tract already filled by Nao’s breed-stick, there was only a limited amount of space for her spunk to fill. Having reached the size of a small car already, Mai’s tummy stopped growing. Cum started spewing out of her asshole like a firehose, the spray growing more violent and intense the further Mai slid down Nao’s dangerous rod.

As the head of her beaver basher crowned Mai’s donut, Nao’s orgasm came to a feverish climax. Mai slid easily down the rest of Nao’s cum and spit covered cock, touching down on her tiny body’s cute pubic mound with Mai’s enormous, meaty tongue. Nao grabbed hold of Mai’s head and thrust the spit-roasted pig up and down the base of her pulsating erection with inhuman strength.

Jizz flooded the entire classroom, sweeping desks off the floor and into the hall. The musky steam rising off of Nao’s clotted cream filled into the nostrils of every student in their all-girls school. Their teacher lay on her back, floating in Nao’s white sea.

Nao finally came down from the high of her orgasm. Her legs turned to Jell-O and she toppled backwards onto her ass, sending rippling waves through her overwhelming pool of seed. She slowly and carefully propped her back up against the wall of the classroom. As her mightly pecker deflated, it retracted back through Mai’s body. Mai was fucked unconscious, mouth cupped around Nao’s now tiny prick.

 _“Huehuehue…_ ”

Nao giggled to herself in her sleep, running her fingers through Mai’s hair. She started dreaming about Mai, filling her head with fantasies of all the wonderful fun they could have in the future.

Nao’s cock started to swell up again…

_GLURK!_

…quickly filling Mai’s cheeks and snaking into her throat.


End file.
